


Left For Dead

by Phaselock, withxiulay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of smut but no actual smut, mentions of zombie blood and guts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaselock/pseuds/Phaselock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/withxiulay/pseuds/withxiulay
Summary: Minseok finds a hospital as a place to hide out during a zombie apocalypse. To his surprise, he is not alone.





	Left For Dead

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning/s : blood, gore, zombies, mentions of smut but no actual smut**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Author's Notes : As the title suggests this is loosely inspired by the video game Left For Dead. Also, one thing to note while reading this is that there are certain people who are immune to the disease and therefore the disease cannot be passed onto them in any way. Thank you to the mods for being so patient and understanding with my tardiness! I'm honoured to be able to write for this fest. This fic was rushed and I omitted some things that I wanted to add. Hopefully after reveals I will eventually publish a fuller, less choppy version of this fic!

Minseok wakes up in an instant, grabbing his pistol quietly as he inspects his surroundings. This sun is just rising along the horizon and Minseok peers out the window. He inspects the dead bodies down below and counts them meticulously. He’s satisfied when he counts the same amount of zombies he killed the day before as he was making his way into the hospital. He’s on the 15th floor in what used to be the leukemia ward prior to the apocalypse. The hospital had looked like it was cleared out before he arrived there, only a few straggling zombies left behind. Minseok looks over to his bloodied katana that he looted from some weird sword collector’s house. He’ll need to clean that off before it starts rusting.

 

When he’s sure that he’s still alone in the hospital he grabs his gear and pads his way over to the door. He removes the bed that he used to barricade the entrance and turns the knob, peering outside. He sees no movement and the hallway is quiet save for the door creaking. He steps outside, deeming it safe enough to put his gun back into his makeshift holder. He walks out of the leukemia ward to the staircase, treading lightly as he makes his way down. He had seen a cafeteria on the fourth floor that had large windows along each wall, which is perfect for a good vantage point.

 

Once he gets to the cafeteria he makes a beeline to the back kitchen. Most things have become rotten piles of goo that emit pungent smells into the air. He finds a stash of bagged chips and he notes its location before continuing on his food hunt. In total he finds enough edible food to last him two weeks and he contemplates his decisions. It’s been a week and a half since he last communicated with what seems to be a government agent. The person told him through lots of static on a handheld radio that there was a safe point somewhere. The government, what’s left of it anyways, will clear out an area for all survivors to head to. The person ended with saying that they will be in contact with him again once the location has been determined. That was the last he heard from them.

 

If the location of the safe point was all the way across the city there was no way he would make it with only a bag full of rations. On the other hand two weeks worth of food is really tempting and he ultimately chooses the food over moving. The hospital was a great place to hole up with good vantage points and multiple escape routes if he ever gets into a sticky situation. Medical instruments amongst other items can be useful as makeshift weapons and there are still some relatively clean places to sleep. He doesn’t need much more convincing after he runs trough his options.

 

Completely decided he’s on the move again to tactically barricade all entrances to the building. He uses what he can find to block off every entrance to the building. Heavy tables, beds, chairs, and an abandoned ladder are stacked to ensure that no zombies can make it into the hospital without alerting Minseok. Only a hoard could possibly move the obstacles and that will make enough noise and buy Minseok enough time to either prepare for a fight or find an escape route.

 

He makes his way through every floor, mapping out the entirety of the hospital with a large roll of paper he found at the end of an examination bed. When he reaches the 16th floor he’s approaching a door that appears to lead to a terrace when he sees movement outside of the window. He drops down to a crouch in an instant, abandoning the map and pulling out his pistol. The AK-47 rifle sits heavily on his back and he shifts it so he can easily grab it if need be.

 

Whatever is on the terrace seems to be unaware of Minseok’s presence and he’s mentally planning a sneak attack. He shuffles closer to the window, making sure he’s not seen from outside. He peers out from the corner, looking at once probably used to be a nicely kept garden for in-patients to get fresh air. A lone figure is lying stomach down and peering through a scope. A small tripod is set up with some kind of sniper gun perched on top.

 

Minseok pauses. Zombies aren’t smart enough to use guns. He peers out again to double check what he just saw. He gives a mental nod of appreciation. A zombie also wouldn’t have such a fine ass.

 

He observes Fine Booty for a while, watching the person as they appear to scope for possible dangers outside of the hospital. If the person was on the 16th floor the entire time they would not have heard all the loud shuffling Minseok was doing when blockading the entrances on the first floor. Eventually the person starts packing up their gear. Minseok can also see a pistol in a proper holster on the person’s belt. He considers staying inside to wait for the person to walk in but the chances of him accidentally getting shot is probably higher when the person is more on guard and when their hands are empty.

 

Minseok gets up, pistol still drawn just in case, and walks to the door that leads outside. He prepares himself. If the person outside has survived this far past the apocalypse it is likely a gun will be pointed in Minseok’s face before he can even blink. Minseok takes a breath and then opens the door, quickly walking outside before holding his gun up. As predicted the other person whirls around, sniper pointing straight at Minseok’s head. Fine Booty looks equally as grimy as Minseok, hair caked in filth and face smeared with dirt. He looks like he hasn’t gotten a good night of sleep in ages, Minseok can relate, and his eyes are blazing with determination.

 

The other person hesitates when he takes in Minseok’s appearance. Although covered in muck it is evident that Minseok doesn’t look like a zombie and he can see the gears turning in Fine Booty’s head. They both hold their guns at each other for a moment before the other man lowers his gun. Minseok mimics his action and cracks a smile in an attempt to ease the tension.

 

“Hi, I’m Minseok and I’m not a zombie if you were wondering,” he offers.

 

The other man stands up, dusting off his pants to the best of his ability.

 

“Hi Minseok, thanks for the tidbit. It’s very useful, 10/10. I’m Yixing and I’m glad you’re not undead,” Yixing remarks, packing his gun away.

 

“I barricaded all the doors downstairs this morning,” Minseok says, “Were you here before then?”

 

“Yeah, got in last night. Set up here and looked for zombies all night,” Yixing replies, making his way towards the other man. “I dealt with a hoard about two miles away before arriving so I was a little wary. I saw the dead bodies outside and figured the hospital was a safe bet.”

 

“You knew I was inside?”  
  
“It was obvious that a survivor had at least been through the area,” Yixing admits, “But I was hoping they hadn’t left.” He looks at Minseok with a smirk. “I guess I’m a lucky guy.”

 

Minseok laughs. It feels good to be able to converse and laugh with someone else again. “Consider us both lucky.”

 

-

 

The two survivors made the hospital into an elaborate base the next 5 days. The food rations were still faring well and zombie hoards were sparse. Minseok got to know Yixing very well during their time together. He didn’t realize how much he missed human contact. It soothes him to think that he has someone that he can survive with. What was a dire situation now has a glimmer of hope.

 

On the evening of the fifth night Yixing teaches Minseok how to use his sniper.

 

“The recoil will be more than your pistol,” he explains, “You need to hold it tightly. The magazine can hold five bullets at a time. If I can I try to wait a minute in between shots. The echo of the sniper shot is enough to draw a whole hoard to our location. It’s some nasty business.”

 

A pair of zombies lurks in the distance, scouring an abandoned gas station. Minseok carefully takes aim, looking through the scope with a serious expression. When satisfied with the position the gun is in he pulls the trigger, sending a bullet through the aligned heads. There are two gruesome explosions and brain matter and blood splatter out before the bodies drop. He glances over at Yixing who gives him an impressed look.

 

“I didn’t even know one bullet could go through two heads,” he says with a chuckle, “I’ve learned two things today. One, I should never get on your bad side. I don’t even want to be on the other side of your gun.” Minseok rolls his eyes at that but smiles. “Two, zombie heads are surprisingly more malleable than I thought they were.”

 

“Gross.”

 

-

 

On the morning of the ninth day together Minseok’s radio crackles with static. Both survivors scramble to it, sitting beside it anxiously as they anticipate what they might hear.

 

“Hello is anyone there?”

 

Minseok grabs the radio and holds it near his mouth. “Hi, my name is Minseok. I have another survivor with me named Yixing.”

 

There’s a moment of silence and both men nervously stare at the handheld device.

 

“Hello Minseok my name is Soojung. I work with the government. We’re trying to gather all the survivors we can find and transport them to a secured underground bunker. What is your current location?”

 

“We’re at Mercy Hospital on the east side of the city. We’ve been here for nine days and we have enough food rations to last us about one more week.”

 

There is more silence as the pair sits together with newfound hope.

 

“Roger that. Stay at the hospital. We will send a chopper to pick you up on the roof of the building. The chopper should arrive in 24 hours.”

 

“Thank you. We’ll be on the roof by that time.”

 

-

 

Minseok flops onto his back breathing hard. Yixing turns onto his side to look at the other survivor with a knowing smirk.

 

“On a scale from 1-10 how happy do you feel right now?”

 

Minseok looks at him incredulously. “11! I’m about to be rescued in 12 hours AND I got to fuck the finest booty ever in the middle of a zombie apocalypse? Beyond phenomenal. 10/10 would do again, full homo.”

 

Yixing smacks his arm and he can barely feel the pain over his ecstasy. He laughs rolls over to spoon Yixing from behind.

 

“We did it,” he mumbles, nestling his head into the hospital pillow. “We survived.”

 

Yixing hums in agreement.

 

“We can only hold onto the future now,” Minseok whispers. The two of them lay in silence. The news of their pending rescue brings back memories. Memories from before the widespread panic when the disease hit. Memories of lost loved ones and survivors that didn’t make it with them. Fitful minds slowly drift off into uneasy slumber.

 

-

 

Minseok jolts awake to loud banging. He sits up, quickly pulling on his clothing as Yixing follows suit. He checks his watch. There’s about one hour before the chopper is due to arrive. They quickly grab their gear before making their way to the cafeteria. The banging gets louder as they descend lower. Yixing shoots Minseok a worried look before heading to the windows to peer outside. He looks down to where he can see the sealed entrance to the building. Large hoards of zombies are slamming on the door in an attempt to break it down. Without a word the pair start preparing for the worse. Minseok checks his ammo pouch and re-counts the amount of bullets he has. There are 28 left and there are definitely more than 28 zombies trying to break down his barricade.

 

“We have 48 minutes left,” he starts, “If we climb to the uppers floors too early we won’t know whether the zombies successfully break in until it’s too late. Also, if we attempt to move more heavy objects to reinforce the barricade the zombies will definitely hear the sounds and it will irritate them more. I say we hole up here for as long as we can and make a break for the chopper right before it’s due to arrive.”

 

Yixing nods. “Sounds like a plan.” He pauses, “Oh, and Minseok? Don’t die today.”

 

Minseok gives him a grim look. “I’m not planning on it.”

 

The two of them sit in anxious silence as the minutes tick by. The constant banging adds to their growing worry. 11 minutes before the chopper is due to arrive there is a particularly loud bang followed by equally loud crashing sounds as tables and chairs fall to the ground. Minseok and Yixing step into action, guns drawn as they make a beeline for the stairwell. As they sprint up the stairs loud groaning can be heard from below. It takes them 2 minutes to get up to the roof a gust of wind taking them by surprise as the burst through the door.

 

Minseok looks at his watch again. 8 and a half minutes left.

 

They stand tensely beside the designated landing area for the chopper, weapons drawn and pointed at the door that they emerged from. Two minutes the door comes crashing down as the hoard of zombies rush out. Minseok immediately shoots one in the heart while Yixing shoots off the leg of another. When a zombie gets too close Minseok switches to his katana, slicing the head cleanly off the body.

 

Minseok suddenly feels searing pain tear down his back just as he hears the soft whir of a chopper in the distance. A long bang echoes in his ears as Yixing shoots down the zombie behind him. He feels lightheaded, his aim sluggish. He hears Yixing frantically call out his name as the chopper sounds get louder. He manages to shoot down another zombie, grimacing when he feels warm liquid soaking the back of his shirt. The chopper hovers over the roof with the engine still running, 10 metres away from where the survivors are standing. Determined, Minseok takes a step towards the chopper but nearly falls over.

 

Yixing rushes in front of him and catches him before he can hit the ground. He feels himself being hoisted into the air, slung over Yixing’s back as the other survivor starts running. He cries out at the searing pain burning down his back and he can hear Yixing apologize although he continues to run at the same pace. Yixing reaches the chopper and hands Minseok over to someone. Minseok hears more gunfire and shouting as he is laid on his stomach. The chopper dips a bit as Yixing manages to climb up as well. The door is quickly shut as the chopper rises once more, making a few sharp turns.

 

Someone is taking Minseok’s shirt off to tend to his wounds and Yixing’s face appears in his line of vision. Yixing pushes Minseok’s hair back and places a gentle kiss on Minseok’s forehead.

 

“You did it,” He says with pride.

 

Minseok looks back at him, drowsiness suddenly setting in.

 

“No, we did it together,” he responds before slipping into a blissful darkness.


End file.
